disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Bunga (Transcript)
The transcript of a short film, Sky Bunga. Transcript (The opening jingle plays and the title then appears. The scene then fades to Bunga teaching Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger how to fly.) 'Bunga: '''Good, that's good, now keep it more throttle. '''Kion: 'Bunga, what are you doing? 'Bunga: '''I'm teaching Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger how to fly. 'Ono: 'Bunga, you don't know anything about flying. '''Bunga: '''Oh, but I do. In fact, I know everything about it. 'Fuli and Beshte (together): 'Huh? '''Bunga: '''Yeah, you see, (starts narrating) it all started when I was taking this man to Disney Junior Town's flight school, a big building where airplanes live. (A flashback begins.) '''Pilot Student: '''Hey there. '''Bunga: '''Hi. '''Pilot Student: '''Good Morning. '''Bunga: '''You too. '''Pilot Student: '''Doing great? '''Bunga: '''Yeah. Boy, these guys are friendly. '''Gas Man: '''Welcome to the Flight School. '''Bunga: '''Well, thank you very much. (as five planes fly by) Wow, the Ptero-Thunders! (the Ptero-Thunders come in for a landing) Woo! Looking good. '''Ptero-Thunder Pilot 1: '''Why, thanks. '''Ptero-Thunder Pilot 2: '''Wanna go to our airshow tomorrow? '''Bunga: '''Okay. (looks at a sign) Hm, what's this? (reads the sign) "Sheriff's Flight School: we can teach anyone how to fly, nice, smooth and guaranteed." Well, I'm anyone. I guess I will give it a try. (dings the bell until Sheriff wakes up) '''Sheriff: '''Huh? Oh, can I help you? '''Bunga: '''Is this "Sheriff" here? '''Sheriff: '''I'm Sheriff. '''Bunga: '''Can I learn how to fly? '''Sheriff: '''But- but, you’re a honey badger. '''Bunga: '''But didn't the sign in Say, you can teach anyone nice, smooth and guaranteed? '''Sheriff: '''Oy, I gotta change that sign. Wing, Jet! '''Jet: '''Yes, Uncle Sheriff. '''Sheriff: '''Would you give this guy a plane? '''Wing: '''Why, sure. (Later...) '''Bunga: '''Woo! This plane is awesome: the black paint, the flames and the number 50 on it's side. What's the name of this baby? '''Sheriff: '''This is Ol' number 50. Unfortunately, she hasn't been used for eighty years. '''Bunga: '''Aww, the poor thing. Let's give it a try and see on how she still works though. '''Sheriff (sighs): '''Okay. Alright, now you've got your thrust, lift, drag and grabbling claws. You gotta give it some progress and once you get up to speed, the wings are your lift, the rudders are your yard, pick up and try to make it whirl. Clear?... '''Bunga: '''Clear! (dashes away in Ol' Number 50) Thrust, lift, spand. Thrust, lift, spand. Thrust, lift... '''Sheriff: '''Watch out for the undies! '''Bunga: '''Undies? (looks forward as a pair of underwater blinds his face) Hey, who turned off the lights (goes off the runaway and falls) '''Sheriff: '''Wing... '''Wing: '''Sure thing, Uncle... (sees Bunga whooping while flying Ol' Number 50 blinded) '''Bunga: '''How am I suppose to see where I'm going? I can't see a thing! (Later, Tornado spins his plane while going reverse.) '''Sheriff: '''The Backward Twister? That’s impossible... until now. Boys, put that sign back. (Wing and Jet put the sign back. Meanwhile, Bunga is still screaming because he is still blind.) 'Gold-Ptero: 'Alright, guys. Time for our check in. Red Ptero... 'Red-Ptero: 'Check. '''Gold-Ptero: '''Blue Ptero... 'Blue-Ptero: 'Check. '''Gold-Ptero: '''Black Ptero... 'Black-Ptero: 'Check. '''Gold-Ptero: '''And Silver Ptero. 'Silver-Ptero: '''I'm down. I've twisted an arm while arranging some engines. '''Gold-Ptero: '''But we've got the big airshow tomorrow. '''Black-Ptero: '''Where are we gonna find a replacement? '''Red-Ptero: '''Only a miracle could save us. '''Blue-Ptero: '''But where a could a miracle possibly appear? (sees Bunga, who is still blind, still doing the Backward Twister) '''Gold-Ptero: '''The Backward Twister? '''Red-Ptero: '''Never seen that was possible before until now. '''Bunga: '''How do you land this thing? (still blind as he lands the plane while spinning) Whoa! What just happened? '''Blue-Ptero: '''Well, paint me a rainbow and call me a mango. '''Red-Ptero: '''That was awesome, kid. '''Black-Ptero: '''You just did the one and only Backward Twister. '''Gold-Ptero: '''With a miracle like that, your one of us; a Ptero-Thunder! '''Bunga: '''Wow! (The next day...) '''Airshow announcer: '''And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the incredible Ptero-Thunders! (The crowd cheers as the Ptero-Thunders arrive.) '''Gold-Ptero: '''Gold-Ptero checking in. '''Red-Ptero: '''Red-Ptero checking in. '''Blue-Ptero: '''Blue-Ptero checking in. '''Black-Ptero: '''Black-Ptero checking in. '''Bunga: '''Bunga-Ptero happy to be here folks! (arrives at the airshow as they start their stunts) '''Tiifu and Zuri: '''Bunga is awesome! '''Jet: '''That's our uncle's student. '''Wing: '''He's the best teacher ever. '''Sheriff: '''Oh, you guys. '''Airshow announcer: '''Woo and Hoo! Whoa! That Bunga-Ptero is amazing. (Bunga zooms through a tic tac toe drawing in the sky) Tic Tac Toe Bunga! (Bunga zooms through 10 sky bowling pins) Strike! (the Ptero-Thunders create a picture of Bunga in the sky while Bunga writes his name in the sky) Now that's what I call a masterpiece. '''Wing: '''More like a Bunga-piece. '''Gold-Ptero: '''Alrighty boys, time for the grand finale! '''Red, Blue, and Black-Pteros: '''Sure, boss. '''Bunga: '''Bunga-ptero is a go. (puts on the same underwear and starts going backwards and spinning while breaking a sound barrier) '''Sheriff: '''Oh, dear! He broke the sound barrier. '''Airshow announcer: '''Oh, my gosh! He’s breaking the record, folks! '''Bunga: '''Oh no, my seat belt's coming loose! (the seat broke leaving Ol' Number 50 flying up and back to the ground quickly) Uh oh. (screams while falling) '''Airshow announcer: '''Oh no, he's coming in for a crash! '''Sheriff: '''He is coming in for a crash! '''Bunga: '''I THINK I'M COMING IN FOR A CRASH!-- (The flashback pauses.) '''Fuli: '''Ah, what did you do? '''Bunga: '''Well, before I was a goner, you guys showed up. (The flashback resumes.) '''Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono-Pteros: '''Woo-Hoo! (Bunga is still screaming until he crashes on top of Kion's plane) '''Kion: '''Okay, buddy. Finish that finale. (Bunga flips and winks at Tiifu and Zuri) Okay, pal. Stick that landing. (Beshte lands him on the ground safely right near Ol' Number 50) '''Airshow announcer: '''Here they come... (Bunga flips on the ground and his feet land on the finale button, releasing fireworks which explode and leaving the airshow to celebrate Bunga's stunt) What a finale! This is your airshow announcer. We’ll see you next time on Airshow Awesomeness! (The flashback ends.) '''Ono: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! That did not happen. '''Bunga: '''Did to. '''Gold-Ptero: '''Bunga, we're down one pilot! We need you, pronto! '''Bunga: '''Well, see you later. (jumps in his plane and flies away, leaving his friends in shock and ending the episode) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Short film transcripts Category:Complete transcripts